Gold Leaf Galaxy
The Gold Leaf Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It tends to resemble the Honeyhive Galaxy, and even has the same music, but it is set in an autumn environment, unlike the Honeyhive Galaxy. Also the cave behind the waterfall is gone and it has several more planets. The watch tower is now an observatory and is found in another place. Many Cataquacks can be found here. Planets/Areas- Starting Planet This planet is almost identical to the Starting Planet of the Honeyhive Galaxy, but has some differences. In the first mission, there are five Star Chips the player must find. Star Bunnies give hints to where they are. In the second mission, lots of Cataquacks owned by the Bees covering the Starting Planet. In the third mission there is a huge tower called the "Observation Deck". There is an Undergrunt Gunner in a bubble cannon taking over the tower, whom Mario must defeat. Star Bunny Planet This planet is a big wooden planet with several pools of water that have grates over them. There is a switch that can move the grates and make wooden pegs pop out of the ground. Round Planet This planet looks like a wooden ball. However, it has a pool, two Wigglers and a Cataquack. Mario must get a Cataquack to stand on its symbol and let it launch Mario up to the next planet. Square Planet This planet looks a lot like the Puzzle Cube Planet of the Gusty Garden Galaxy. Mario must, once again, lead a Cataquack through the maze, get it stand on its symbol, and let it launch Mario up to the next planet. M Planet This planet is a long line shaped like an "M". This planet has three Cataquacks, however, you only need one to launch you up to the next planet. Mario must get a Cataquack to stand on the end of the planet and launch him up to the next planet. Cataquack Planet The Cataquack Planet is a big, round planet with a grass area, dirt area, pool area, two towers, and a floating flower garden. Most likely, the Cataquacks come from here. The Power Star is at the end of the flower garden. Missions Star Bunnies on the Hunt In this mission, several Star Bunnies are looking for blue Star Chips. After Mario collects all of them, they create a Pull Star path which leads the player to another planet where the player must catch another Star Bunny. After successfully catching it, Mario receives a Power Star. Enemies *Octoombas *Piranha Plants *Wigglers *Flipbugs *Boulders *Undergrunt Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Star Bunny Planet *Round Planet *Square Planet Gallery for Star Bunnies on the Hunt Gold Leaf Galaxy SBOTH 3.jpg|Mario has caught the Star Bunny. Gold Leaf Galaxy SBOTH 2.jpg|Mario uses a Pull Star to drag him close to the Launch Star. Gold Leaf Galaxy SBOTH 1.jpg|Mario has Ground Pounded three logs into the ground. He must've collected some blue Star Chips too. Cataquack To The Skies The player must use the Cataquacks to get to higher planets. Bee Mushrooms will be used as well, but near the end. Enemies *Octoombas *Piranha Plants *Wigglers *Boulders *Cataquacks *Undergrunts Planets Visited *Starting Planet *M Planet *Square planet *Cataquack Planet Gallery for Cataquack To The Skies Gold Leaf Galaxy CTTS 3.jpg|Bee Mario flies onto a flower platform above the Cataquack Planet. Gold Leaf Galaxy CTTS 2.jpg|Mario runs on the Square Planet. Gold Leaf Galaxy CTTS 1.jpg|Mario jumps onto a large lily pad with a glass container holding a Bee Mushroom inside it. When it Rains, it Pours The Bees say that there is an Undergrunt Gunner at the top of the Gold Leaf Observatory. Using the Bee Mushrooms, Mario must reach the top of the observatory, avoiding the rain clouds that have gathered. Once he reaches the top, he must defeat the Undergrunt Gunner by Ground Pounding it three times. When done successfully, he receives his Power Star. Enemies *Octoombas *Piranha Plants *Boulders *Cataquacks *Undergrunt Gunner (Boss) Planets Visited *Starting Planet Gallery for When it Rains, it Pours Gold Leaf Galaxy WIRIP 6.jpg|Bee Mario flies onto the glass part of the Undergrunt Gunner's cannon while the boss is in the miss of firing a water bubble. Gold Leaf Galaxy WIRIP 5.jpg|Bee Mario flies onto a platform attached to the wall with a shelter in it. This is in the last part before the Undergrunt Gunner. Gold Leaf Galaxy WIRIP 4.jpg|Bee Mario flies onto a platform with a Mandibug on it. Three rain clouds can be seen ahead. Gold Leaf Galaxy WIRIP 3.jpg|Bee Mario lands onto a safe flower platform after flying around one with a rain cloud above it. Gold Leaf Galaxy WIRIP 2.jpg|Mario runs toward a Bee Mushroom above a rain cloud. One above a flower platform can be seen further in the background of this picture. Gold Leaf Galaxy WIRIP 1.jpg|Mario lands onto the Starting Planet at the beginning of the mission. Cosmic Mario/Luigi Forest Race This is similar to When it Rains, it Pours, but Mario is racing Cosmic Mario. If playing as Luigi, you'll be racing Cosmic Luigi. Enemies *None Planets Visited *Starting Planet Gallery for Cosmic Mario/Luigi Race Gold Leaf Galaxy CMFR 3.jpg|Mario lands on the floor with the Power Star above it. Gold Leaf Galaxy CMFR 2.jpg|Mario jumps onto some large Used Blocks before Cosmic Mario does. Gold Leaf Galaxy CMFR 1.jpg|Mario gives himself a quick start before Cosmic Mario. Purple Coins in the Woods Mario must search this galaxy, which is in most of the area where "When it Rains, it Pours" takes place. However, Mario must find 100 Purple Coins before time is up. The Bees remind the player how many Purple Coins they should have when talked to. Enemies *Cataquacks Planets Visited *Starting Planet Gallery for Purple Coins in the Woods Gold Leaf Galaxy PCITW 3.jpg|Mario...where is Mario? Anyway, a Spring, some Purple Coins and a Sling Star can all be seen in the picture. Mario is probably in the Sling Star. Gold Leaf Galaxy PCITW 2.jpg|Mario runs toward some Purple Coins on this floor. Some more Purple Coins can be seen ahead. Gold Leaf Galaxy PCITW 1.jpg The Bell on the Big Tree There is a big tree in a corner of the galaxy's main planet. It has a bubble machine at its base. While in a Bubble, Mario must knock the bell on the tree, with the Star Cursor as he floats. He then must collect Rainbow Notes. Once all are collected, Mario can collect his Power Star. Enemies *Octoombas *Piranha Plants *Boulders *Cataquacks Planets Visited *Starting Planet Gallery for The Bell on the Big Tree Gold Leaf Galaxy TBOTBT 3.jpg|Mario flies his Bubble upward towards some Rainbow Notes around this big tree. Gold Leaf Galaxy TBOTBT 2.jpg|Mario, in his Bubble, nears the bell on the big tree. Funny. I, Smashbro8, just mentioned the mission's name. So that's where the level's name comes from!... Gold Leaf Galaxy TBOTBT 1.jpg|Mario is about to get launched by this Cataquack. Trivia *Maple Treeway in Mario Kart Wii closely resembles this galaxy. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy